


Watch the Stars Go By

by xxnativebluesxx



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxnativebluesxx/pseuds/xxnativebluesxx
Summary: B'Elanna heard him pause outside the door. Just a little hesitation. Enough to prove to her she was correct... he was nervous. Good nervous. Excited nervous, she suspected.
Relationships: Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Watch the Stars Go By

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tom Peggis 2.0](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tom+Peggis+2.0).



B'Elanna heard him pause outside the door. Just a little hesitation. Enough to prove to her she was correct... he was nervous. Good nervous. Excited nervous, she suspected. In their earlier conversation he tipped his had a bit more than expected...   
"Of course I'd like to try something adventurous," he retorted with a glint in his eye. "What do you have in mind? Klingon painsticks? Risa jamahon rituals?"   
She laughed softly   
"Nothing so far reaching, just a little change. Maybe... I could take charge."   
Tom smirked, that slightly cocky look on his face making her want to even more.   
"Sure B'Elanna. I trust you, I'm willing to try."  
"Good. My Quarters, 20:00 hours." She told him before leaving the mess hall. His stomach flipped at the commanding tone of voice, only slightly beginning to realize what he was getting himself into. 

At 19:56 he arrived. At 19:58, he chimed the door. B'Elanna used those 2 minutes of his hesitation to decide how to greet him. Should she hide beside the door? No that's ridiculous. Be in bed? On the bed? She was getting more nervous than she wanted to be, it was his turn to be nervous anyway. At the light jingle of the door chime she decided to just walk up and answer it in person, no point in presenting herself like a gift. He was the gift for her after all.   
"B'Elanna I didn't expect--" Tom started, but she cut him off with a kiss, pulling him inside the room. She usually met his passion with an equal lust, but tonight she more aggressive, more Klingon than she was used to seeing in herself. It reminded her of their first kiss, when she caught Pon Farr from Vorik's meld- whatever. That was the first time she really admitted her feelings for him. 

B'Elanna led him back towards her bed without breaking their kiss, then turned and push him back onto the green sheets. She leaned over him, tugging at the zipper of his uniform while her mouth nipped at his jawline.   
"Let me help" he sat up more to remove his uniform as she pulled her lounge top off. Tom's surprisingly toned torso gave way to the chiseled "v" of his hips on the front of his body. As he removed the rest of his clothes, B'Elanna couldn't help but think of how his soft skin would feel over the harder cartilage when she would hold his hips.   
She moved her kisses down his chest, again using her canines to nip at his skin. She worked her lips everywhere, except his visibly straining cock, preferring to tempt him further.   
"You said you were willing to be adventurous?" She punctuated her question with a kiss just inside his thigh.   
"Absolutely" he replied without any quippy remark. Good, hes getting more submissive she thought.   
"How about this?" She took his cock in her hand and gently pumped up and down the shaft a few times.   
"Or this?" She ran her thumb across the head, careful to keep her nails clear, then across his leaking slit and drew small circles around the head.   
"Yes, please" Tom thrust upward into her hand.   
"Well let's try... this," in a bold move she moved her hand down further and pushed against his tight opening.   
He countered, pushed himself down against her hand, moaning at her touch.   
B'Elanna temporarily removed her hand to lean over him and grab the lubricant in her drawer. She liberally applied some to her fingers and returned them to his body. B'Elanna inserted one finger to her first knuckle, and thrust it in and out, eventually working her whole finger in.   
Tom elevated his knees and opened them wider to give her better access, moaning all the while. One thing she really loved about sex with him was how unashamed he was about how he enjoyed himself or behaved. Outside, in the mess hall or the holodeck he was always on stage. Always preforming to whomever was near by. But in here he was someone else. He was hers.   
'How'd that feel?" B'Elanna asked, using a second finger until it also was met with less tension. She could feel his breathing, measured and calm, but very forcible so. He was trying so hard to remain calm, but she was fraying his mask of perfection. She pushed her index finger in further, rembering her research (both theoretical and personal) on human male pleasure centers. The male Qu' baSuq' was just beyond her reach... Tom moaned with pleasure and pushed back against her touch. She worked at this spot for a few moments before checking in  
"More?"   
"Please yes more" he breathlessly requested   
" Stay here, turn over onto your front. I'll be just a moment," she whispered into his ear, punctuating her statement with a nip of his earlobe   
B'Elanna retracted her hand and got up, crossing to her already set up gear. She stepped into her strap on harness and pulled it on, tightening the various straps and buckles. The dildo itself was a well sized human form in bright pink. B'Elanna was gifted it at the academy in her last semester and had it ever since. She had considered replicating a klingon model for the occasion, but she didn't want to frighten or show up Tom twofold. Not yet at least. 

She climbed back onto the bed and covered the dildo with lubricant, running her hand over it the way she'd seen Tom do to himself so many times. The motion did have a natural rhythm to it.   
"Are you ready?" she asked, placing a hand on his hip to show him where she was.   
"I've never been more ready" Tom responded, leaning into her touch.   
She lined up the head of her cock at his tight entrance, gently easing in. She waited for him to relax before pushing further in, just working the head in and out of him. She kept going with this rhythm, slowing testing more and more and letting him acclimate before continuing. She kept noticing more of his physical tells, for instance when she grazed against his Qu' baSuq', his legs quivered against hers.   
She picked up her pace, thrusting more quickly, then more roughly. B'Elanna grabbed his hips at the spot she'd been coveting earlier and started fucking him in earnest. He moaned louder in response, not censoring himself at all, and she called out back to him.   
"Ahh!," she cried. "Touch yourself! Cum for me"   
"Yes ma'am" he breathed, any trace of smugness that usually accompanied that statement gone.   
"cum for me, cum on my cock" B'Elanna said, her sharp nails digging into his hips.   
Tom, now throughly beyond words, worked his cock with his hand in time with her thrusts. B'Elanna continued thrusting into him, feeling herself growl and grow more and more aggressive as she dominated him. She felt his legs tense and his body shudder; he moaned her name as he orgasmed.   
B'Elanna gently pulled out from him, expecting him to be completely exhausted. However he was stilled energized.   
"You are amazing" he said after flipping onto his back and catching his breath.   
"I thought you'd like that. I really did."   
Belanna kissed him before getting up.   
She loosened the harness and stepped out of the contraption, expecting to take a sonic shower.   
"Where are you going?" Tom sat up, concerned.   
"To take a shower?"she stood at the edge of the bed.   
" How about after? "   
"After wh-" but before B'Elanna got the chance to finish her inquiry she was swept off her feet and onto her back. Tom kissed her deeply before gently kissing his way past her chest, down her toso, and only stopping to suck long and deep on her external clitoris.   
"After I show you how much I enjoyed that."   
He returned his mouth to her, licking up to catch her clitoris under the thick hood. He was somehow always the perfect balance between gentle and soft and rough and relentless. She arched her back to push her hips down, and her Qu' baSuq'be further into his mouth.   
Tom was moving her closer and closer to orgasm, and she was loosing control.   
B'Elanna ran her hand through his blonde hair tensing and flexing her hand, as she was on the edge.   
Tom made a few more ministrations with his skilled tongue, and that was all it took to drop her over the edge and into orgasm. Her body rocked with the literal waves of passion corsing through. She loudly moaned, unabashed and without control. B'Elanna's hand grabbed at Tom's hair, nails scraping his scalp as she flooded him with her orgasm. She rode out the last trembles of the experience, feeling spent from her orgasm and her thighs surprisingly sore from fucking Tom.   
"I really enjoyed that" he said, getting snuggly against her.   
"Me to. All of it" She looked up at him and kissed his cheek in the same place she bit it years ago. 

She enjoyed more than sex with him. She enjoyed spending time with him, arguing with him, solving problems, eating dinner, watching those 2-D movies and television shows and cartoon renderings. She enjoyed him, she loved him. She loved all of him. She especially loved lazy, post- sex, pre- shower snuggling while they watched the stars go by.


End file.
